Double Dibs
"Double Dibs" is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of The Lying Game, airing August 29, 2011 - and the 3rd episode overall. Plot Since the Mercers discovered Ethan in Sutton's bedroom, Emma goes about trying to convince him that he's not a lawless maniac. She invites him to a family dinner, which he resists primarily on the grounds that Sutton doesn't want him to go and spoil her gratuitous secrecy. Trying to hang onto this unusually trustworthy and warm-hearted iteration of Sutton, Kristin insists that Ethan come to taste her tamales. And so it is. The whole "My secret boyfriend's not a criminal" thing goes pretty well until Ethan's brother comes to pick him up for possession of Sutton's stolen laptop. Emma vacillates between wanting to believe Ethan and realizing that, in the scheme of things, she doesn't know him from Adam. In the end, those luscious locks and pouty lips prove too great a lure. She visits Ethan by night to apologize and almost-kiss him. Alas, despite his growing closeness to Emma, he still has feelings for Sutton, so they pull apart at the last minute. In L.A., Sutton and her sidekick-pet Thayer tracks down her birth mother to a library (because when you think "loins that brought that monster into this world," you definitely think "librarian," right?). Unsurprisingly, not least of which because this show aspires to last more than four episodes, it turns out that the librarian was a dupe who was paid to pose as the biomom during the signing of the adoption papers. She does reveal the surprising fact that Emma was adopted by the Webster family of Beverly Hills and not immediately consigned to the foster system as previously supposed. When Sutton and Thayer pay a visit to Mr. Webster, he recounts the tragic story of how Emma's birth mother returned to collect her just days after the adoption went through. As Sutton remains confused over what transpired to land Emma in adoption purgatory, she returns home with Thayer to find that his house has also been broken into and his computer compromised. While this is going down, Laurel meets herself a new boy in town, who appreciates her need to play violin in the park. His name is Justin, and Laurel wants to make that biz happen, except Char calls dibs from the second she sees him enter the high school. Mads is too busy seducing her dance instructor to care one way or another, so the burden falls on Emma to slyly stick up for Sutton's little sis, even when Laurel wants to throw in the towel. Ironically, it's at a pool party where Justin makes his feelings for Laurel clear to "Sutton." She gives him their address, and Justin heads off to the Mercers' house that very night to ask Laurel for a private command performance. Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Rick Malambri as Eduardo Diaz *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Ben Elliott as Derek *Julia Rose as Ruth Peterson *Deke Anderson as Randall Webster *Peter Malof as Mr. Beattie Featured Music "Only You” by Michael McGregor Band (Sutton and Thayer talk about Sutton’s birth mother.) “'Matter of Time'” by Shannon Hurley (Emma tells Ethan he has to come to the family dinner.) "Swan Lake No. 5 Pas De Deux” by Tchaikovsky (Alec watches his daughter dancing alone with the instructor.) "Find You Out” by Film School (Emma is trying to get her homework done and then gets ignores Ethan when she walks past him.) “'For One Night'” by Miss Mercury (Char’s pool party where she plans to get Justin.) “'Something More'”by tête-à-tête (Emma apologizes to Ethan and they almost kiss) “'I Will Remind You'” by Tiffany Randol by (Emma looks at pics of Sutton and Ethan on the laptop whole Ethan sits alone on his motorcycle looking at the moon.) Quotes Poll How would you rate "Double Dibs"? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1